


the skullcap

by xslytherclawx



Series: Ides of Drarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Judaica, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Hermione brings back a souvenir from a trip.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Ides of Drarry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760830
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest, xslytherclawx's Prompt Collection, xslytherclawx’s events collection





	the skullcap

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my submissions for the Cursed Object vault challenge!

“What,” Draco says, “is  _ that?” _

_ “This _ is a kippah,” Harry says, brandishing the object. “Hermione found it in Tzfat.”

Draco examines it. It’s orange with strange writing on the top, and a figure that might be a cyclops taking up most of the design. “It’s got a cyclops.”

“That's the thing. D’you know what this says in Hebrew?”

“No.” Draco doesn’t read Hebrew. He knows Harry doesn’t read Hebrew, either, but Hermione might. He’s never actually asked. He’s never actually cared.

“It’s my name – my English name, in Hebrew.”

Draco frowns. “Why have they put your name on a cyclops?”

“It’s not a cyclops. I mean. It is. But it’s me.”

Draco squints. He  _ supposes _ he can see it. The glasses, the messy hair, and… yes, if he squints, the scar is there, too. “Why?”

“No idea!” Harry says cheerfully.

It’s not just that Draco doesn’t understand why someone’s made a kippah with a cyclops version of his boyfriend on it, nor that he doesn’t understand why Hermione presumably  _ paid money _ for it. It’s also that Hermione’s apparently found this thing in Israel.

The Second Wizarding War was catastrophic in the U.K., of course; Draco would never claim otherwise. However, there really wasn’t… much more than a few ripples outside of it. It was, in many ways, the reverse of the war with Grindelwald. 

As far as he’s aware, the farthest it ever reached was Albania.

Which is certainly nowhere near Israel.

When he voices this concern to Harry, he shrugs. “Like I said: no idea. Maybe I’ve been sort of turned into a Judah Maccabe-type figure, you know?”

“How so?” Draco asks.

“The whole defeating Voldemort thing.”

“But the Dark Lo–  _ he _ wasn’t a threat to  _ Jewish _ people _ , _ was he?”

“Not… specifically, but with all the world domination and murdering…”

“That still doesn’t explain why you’ve been turned into a cyclops.”

“Maybe there’s a cyclops named Harry Potter who’s famous in Israel.”

“I sincerely doubt that,” Draco says, crossing his arms.

Harry shrugs and puts the cap on. “Don’t you think it suits me?”

“Orange really isn’t your colour,” Draco says.

**Author's Note:**

> cut to me in tzfat staring longingly at a 50 shekel bright orange kippa that LITERALLY appears to be harry potter as a cyclops: "i NEED it" and rushing to buy it before my birthright group moved on.
> 
> * * *
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr](https://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com/), and feel free to join my Harry Potter [discord server](https://discord.gg/yb6bS3c)!


End file.
